Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cables.
In some applications, coupling between one or more optical fibers of a fiber optic cable and the jacket of the cable may increase attenuation of the optical fibers as the jacket is handled. A need exists for a fiber optic cable designed to allow for heavy handling, while mitigating attenuation impact of the handling on the optical fibers.